The Girl Who Lived
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Kagomes life took a drastic turn when she was suddenly shipped to England by the Malfoy couple. Proclaiming her to be a daughter of a dear friend and their goddaughter, she really cant refuse seeing that these two were obviously freaks just like her. I mean, wands and spells? Isnt that freakish enough? -Pairings undecided!-
1. The Girl Who Lived

Just finished reading the Sorcerer`s Stone…

Plot Bunnies immediately attacked….

Got infected…

I should've never let my guard down…

* * *

_The Girl Who Lived_

* * *

She was usually a light sleeper, having lived her meagre 8 years of life in constant guard. So it bothers her greatly that after the rampaging knocks against her battered door, she still wasn't able to shake the sleep of off her properly.

"Wake the hell _up!_" the familiar holler of the caretaker was worse than a nail going against a chalkboard that Kagome was forced to peel her lids open, displaying her annoyed pair of azure coloured irises.

"Im up! Im up!" Throwing the dusty, not to mention lame excuse of a blanket off, she pushed herself out of the thin mattress sprawled on the cold floor. Kagome frowned in annoyance, having to wake up when she could sleep in and not bother about whiny brats and frustrating bullies.

She took the oversized long sleeve shirt hanged from the doorknob and easily slipped herself in it, the sleeves overlapping her fingers while it dangled above her knees. Gathering her matted hair in a messy tail, she wore the big pants next followed by worn sneakers.

She gently plucked the worn, slightly dusty emerald muffler, her fingers trailing at the embroidered initials of what she assumes where her parents. No matter how much she wished, the simple pair of letters _S _and _N _will never be enough for her to know where or whom she originated from. After securing it around her neck, Kagome`s eyes darkened when she saw the slightly flailed end of her beloved scarf.

She might be tiny but she`s proud to call herself a monster especially when a particularly dumb bully threatens to burn her prized muffler.

Finished by her usual morning ritual, she gripped the door open and exited her small _room._

The scowling face of her torturer greeted Kagome.

Knowing what she was expected to do, Kagome soundlessly turned towards the direction of the kitchen, her eyes rolling in exasperation.

"And where do you think you`re going?" She halted then turned.

"Cook some breakfast for the brats like what you usually want me to do…" Kagome deadpanned. She was delighted to see his face flash scarlet.

Just because she`s young didn't mean she isn't smartly blunt.

"Don't call my kids brats when you yourself is a much bigger one, and don't get smarty ass with me you little bastard, someone wants to see you, and I don't even know how they know a trash like you…" He retorted, willing to see her hurt face. However, he was highly irritated when the she-devil looked amused at his intentional jab.

He faced his back on her and began trekking towards the orphanage`s office, Kagome following with calm strides as she added another point to her imaginary scoreboard.

* * *

It took all of her self-control and husband`s reassuring words to not bolt outside the feet smelling office and look for her beloved friend`s daughter herself. Before the fall of who-must-not-be-named, Narcissa and Lucius were swallowed by guilt. Nicohlas Scarlett, one of their closest friends during their time at Hogwarts, was killed by the Dark Lord instead of them. Due to being a Slytherin, the prince and princess to boot, they were anticipated to join the Dark Lord`s ever growing ring of Death Eaters.

Lucius wouldn't have any of that.

Angered by his heir`s choice, Abraxas Malfoy gave no protection when Voldermort himself seeks to mark his one and only son.

This is where Nicohlas came to play.

Having known of the Dark Lord`s plan seeing that he was forcefully marked as well, Nicohlas immediately informed the newly weds and helped them escape.

But unfortunately, they were caught.

Nicohlas took the blame for himself, telling that he had forced the two to decline the mark because he doesn't want Voldermort to have a pair of strong, pure blooded wizards.

He was killed on the spot.

The Killing Curse was already cast even before Lucius could utter a spell to teleport their asses away.

Knowing that his dear friend`s death would be in vain if he died then and there, Lucius admitted and backed Nicohlas lies up. With that, they were spared. Marked, but still spared.

It was only years after the defeat of Voldermort when the knowledge of Nicohlas having a wife and a child got caught in their sources. Alarmed but very much elated, they gathered all the facts they can get their hands on considering Nicohlas` left family.

They had learned that Nicohlas married a Japanese witch studying in Nippon`s Academy for the Spiritually and Magically Gifted.

A powerful priestess by the name of Kun-loon Higurashi.

But imagine their disappointment when they found out that the mentioned woman was already deceased due to childbirth.

A child Nicohlas named as Sydney Adriana Scarlett. Which they also found out, is their goddaughter.

But Merlin was not being kind to them for none of the children in Japan met the said name… That is, until they were left aware that Kun-loon named the child herself for protection against the Dark Lord`s death eaters.

Kagome Higurashi.

And here they are.

To both Malfoy`s horror, their goddaughter was passed down from orphanage to the other. It appears that she inherited both of her parents magic and it seems like she`s an early bloomer too.

Swallowing their high distaste considering the interaction with muggles, they set on finding Nicohlas` only child. The search was made possible despite the different language and culture, a simple spell did the trick, they`re wizard and witch after all.

Finally, after years of turning countless of orphanages up and down, they narrowed it down to one Kyoto Children`s Haven Orphanage.

But as far as Narcissa could see, the place is anything but a Child`s Haven.

When they inquired for their goddaughter, the caretaker, a man that reeks of greediness and malice, looked at them incredulously.

"_I have much better children… You don't need to spend a penny for that trash..' _Narcissa`s hand involuntarily darted inside her bag and made a wild grab for her wand, but didn't took it out. Lucius, although managed to maintain a façade like he could care any less, can`t help the twitch of his hand that held his cane.

Resisting the urge to bash the man`s skull with his cane for the sake of it, Lucius replied seeing that his wife was too preoccupied thinking curses she could unleash to this man without somehow alerting the Ministry of Magic to answer.

"_If I were you, I would mind my own business… That attitude of yours will have you hexed." _He drawled, his words thick with a pleasing but intimidating accent. The man was visibly shaken by the atmosphere the two powerful witch and wizard was emitting. Sputtering, the caretaker ushered them to his messy office and left, fetching Kagome, as he now call her.

"Calm down Narcissa…" Lucius said, his hand settled on his wife`s shoulders. Narcissa calmed, laying a hand on top of her husbands. But all calmness vanished when a knock resounded from the door.

It opened and out came the man.

"I`ve brought her." He stepped out of the way and Narcissa bolted up from her chair.

Lucius and Narcissa stared at the young girl, their eyes never leaving her face. The same shade of azure, same slanted stare, but instead of silvery locks, she had a mop of messy, thick ebony hair. But overall…

She looks exactly like Nicohlas.

* * *

On the way to Jikanho`s –the bastard`s name- office, she caught bits and pieces of the conversation around the orphanage.

"I saw some rich looking people outside! They must be looking for someone to adopt!" said a girl who she remembers as the one who often likes to stick her nose in other`s business.

"Yeah! I saw them too.. They look like foreigners! They have blonde hair so they must be!" Backed up the other.

"Just wish that the freak was still asleep, if not, those people will pick her again!" oh, she`s in the conversation now!

"Tsk, just because she has those alien eyes doesn't mean she`s always the best pick!" The other giggled.

"You`re right, she`s always getting returned after a day or two… Because she`s a freak!"

Kagome`s attention was torn from the babbling chits when Jikanho turned to stare hard at her.

"I don't know if these people will adopt yo-"

"If I get sent back again, you`ll throw me into a river… Don't worry, _I know.." _Jikanho got red in the face and stood up from crouching to meet her eye level.

Straightening his suit, Jikanho prepared to make himself known while Kagome could care any less.

What`s the use of being presentable when you`ll just get sent back before you could change clothes?

"I`ve brought her." She looked at the two and immediately felt something odd, and no, its not because they had been staring at her so hard, they usually do that. But because they relatively feel… Familiar?

Or… Is it because she caught signs of ability she has that these to also has?

Kagome mildly jumped in shock when the beautiful woman suddenly threw her arms around her.

Woah.

"Um… Lady?" She mumbled, not that she was acknowledged.

"Oh… Sydney, we finally found you… Nicohlas will be so happy…" Nicohas? Is that her pare-

Wait… Rewind… What?

"Um.." She looked at the regal man heading their way, his intimidating snake cane in hand. Although imposing, she found it funny to see a soft look on his face.

"Ah.. Sir, I think your wife`s hugging the wrong girl… My name`s not Sydney." Ignoring the glare thrown her way, she fidgeted when the platinum haired man kneeled with a single knee.

Even if its her first time meeting the handsome man, she _knows _he`s not the type to kneel.

Imagine her surprise when she felt a hand lay on top of her head.

"No, we exactly got the correct one." The pretty lady pulled away, her cobalt eyes still shining with joyful tears.

"You are Kagome Higurashi, daughter to Kun-loon Higurashi… But you are also Sydney Adriana Scarlett, daughter to Nicohlas Scarlett… And we`re taking you to England."

…

…

…

Wow.

* * *

Well… Narcissa isn't really the one to beat around the bush…. But anyways, Im keeping my mouth shut about how this story will go… Wait for the plot progress and you`ll know.

Ja Ne Lusters~!


	2. The Adoption

Okay…. First off, I can't believe how many people loved this fic… Thank you for those who reviewed the shit out of the first chapter! Bless you guys.

* * *

_The Adoption_

* * *

The Malfoy couple had expected a variety of expressions ranging from happiness to confusion to be seen on the young girl`s face the moment Narcissa dropped the bomb.

But not _this._

The girl merely raised an amused brow before saying in perfect grammar;

"Being adopted and getting away from this place is really fine and all, but I don't think it would be wise to ship me out of Japan and to England so fast." Lucius had been confused whether to be amused or… Well, there`s really no other choice.

"And why is that?" He humoured seeing that Narcissa`s still taken aback by the girl`s bluntness.

"It will spare you the trouble of shipping me back here." She countered without batting an eyelash.

Her response piqued the two`s interests.

"Why do you say that? We`re not going to send you back here." Narcissa softly said, her eyes concerned.

Kagome snorted.

"That`s what they all say…" She murmured more to herself. "That`s because I know you`ll send me back here faster that I can say _adopted…_ That's the usual routine…"

"A-Aren`t you interested learning about your parents?" The witch asked.

Kagome sighed internally before shrugging.

"My mother`s dead, my father`s dead, what`s to learn about?" Lucius, at this rate, is about to burst out laughing his pride be damned. This is certainly the one they were looking for, it's been a long time since they had manage to heard a sample of Nicohlas' infamous wit, and his daughter had it perfected even down to the flat drawl!

Narcissa chuckled, before laughing softly, sharing the same sentiments as his husbands.

Nostalgia indeed.

"You really are Nicohlas' daughter." The blonde said, her eyes still filled with teary mirth.

"And don't worry, we won't send you back… If you`re talking about your _talents, _your father has them as well." Now this piqued the girl`s interests.

"Really? You mean flying plates, rats turning to cups, making boils appear on someone`s face and random teleport-something-?" Oh, dear, she can already do those at such a young age?

"It's teleportation dear, and yes, we mean those." Kagome broke into an angelic grin and Narcissa nearly cried at how familiar it looked.

"Then sure! I`ll go with you!" Lucius hid a smile as his wife once more crushed the girl with a bear hug. Walking towards the door, he opened it and was met with a well hidden annoyed expression.

"So I assume you`d take her?" Jikanho irately said.

"Yes, and I would like it to be done fast. Any papers related to her should be given to us and there would be no problems."

"Now, I`ll just warn you mister, that kid`s a menace and if you`ll retu-" he wasn't able to finish for Lucius already snapped his jaws forcefully with the head of his cane.

"You really are a nosy man. I don't care what her records are but I want everything done starting now." He glared at the man with his icy stare and smiled in satisfaction when the quivering caretaker nodded frantically.

"~Whistle~ You have to teach me that mister!" Lucius turned around at his goddaughter and tilted his head, flashing Kagome an amused smirk.

"With you leaving with the Malfoys, you`ll learn how to drive muggles away with little to no effort dear." Kagome doesn't know what those words meant but she still nodded enthusiastically anyway.

* * *

"Soooo… Where are we going pretty lady?" Kagome asked, craning up her neck to glance up at Narcissa. One more thing that the witch had found undeniably endearing is Kagome`s apparent lack of height. Even thou she`s already eight, she only reaches up to Narcissa`s stomach and Lucius` hip.

"I told you to start calling me auntie dear, although I prefer you to call me mom." They were currently headed towards Nippon`s Magical ministry seeing that there`s no fireplace available to use floo powder on.

"Ok then! Auntie Cissy, where are we going?" It was Lucius who answered.

"We are going to fix your papers seeing that you`d be living at Malfoy Estate." Said Lucius pretending to drive the car by holding its driving wheel. They were forced to buy a muggle transportation device seeing that they`re floo powder has nothing to use on, with Lucius` wealth, they encountered no trouble buying a car that was deemed best based on muggles standards. –They might hate muggle contraptions but at least thay have the best of the best-.

With a simple motioning spell, Lucius sat on the driver`s seat and merely did nothing.

"Are you going to change my name?" Asked Kagome.

"Well, we _will _change your surname but it's up to you if you want to change your mother`s given name." Narcissa said.

"Hm… Can I at least keep the Sydney?" Narcissa laughed.

They continued learning stuff about one another that led to Kagome finding out that her beloved scarf is actually a gift of her mother to her father on valentine`s day. She also found out about their own son that she learnt was more than a little excited to meet his new playmate ("If he`s going to order me around Im sorry in advance Im going to kick his butt." Lucius actually chuckled.) he was also the same as she, a young spoiled boy named Draco.

The couple learned three things about Kagome; one, she`s _very _straightforward, two, she`s obviously quick-minded and refused to take crap from anybody, and lastly, the third, she hate`s people who doesn't share the same talent as she; to put it into wizards words, muggles.

The latter pleased the two purebloods greatly, them not needing to teach Kagome how degrading muggles can be. They assume her hate was garnered by her being ridiculed by children and adults alike.

* * *

"Listen mister Taisho, Nicohlas Scarlett gave her rights to us Malfoys so don't you dare say that she`s a vital part of your world because I searched high and low for her only to find her in a predicament betraying you words of her being vital to you people when she`s treated anything but!" Narcissa rambled, looming over the silver haired man behind the huge desk.

"Woah. Remind me to behave whenever she`s near…" Kagome mumbled.

"Yes, I understand your anger but we cannot take her for she still hasn't met the required age… About the rights given to you by her biological father, her biological mother also gave her rights to _us._" Toga Taisho`s words practically made Narcissa see red.

"It would be best if you would just give us her papers, with that, no casualties would ensue." Lucius said, his voice calm with the tone of underlying anger.

The man tensed.

"Is that a threat Mr. Malfoy?" Faster than Kagome could comprehend, the three adults were pointing sticks at each other, faces screaming bloody murder. She doesn't know what effects those wands hold but she knew the Malfoy couple were outnumbered despite Toga being the only one inside the spacious room.

"Um, I hate to interrupt but…" She began, successfully reminding the adults that there`s a child along with them.

"If you`re going to fight at least do it fair mister…" She gestured to the surprised wizard.

"As you can see, Im the one who is outnumbered." Toga baited, having an inkling suspicion about Kagome having one of her mother`s well known abilities.

Kagome frowned. She hates being treated like she`s stupid or something.

"Then, who`s that?" She pointed behind the curtains. "And the one over there." Behind a gargoyle. "There." Over the pillars. "And there." At the second floor of the room.

"So who`s outnumbered again mister?" Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other, their intent to keep her heightening considerably.

"As I thought." Toga said, pocketing his wand away as he gestured to those who were hidden to do the same.

"She inherited her mother`s _kehai; _the ability to sense auras of any living beings. As you can see, her mother`s powers are different from those of your people. Her magic is the gift from the gods, and that, we specializes in." Lucius cursed inside his mind, not really used on having things not his way.

Narcissa slumped in defeat, knowing they cant really take Kagome by force. This is not England, they cant bribe they`re way in here if they have to, no its different.

Lucius, on the otherhand, thought so otherwise.

"The Malfoy family is a force to be reckoned with, if we have to go wage war with the Taisho`s then so be it." Wands were raised once more.

Kagome dragged a palm across her face in exasperation.

Ugh. Adults.

She coughed, gaining the attentions of the adults.

"You can ask _me _you know…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kagome thinks they looked like an idiot at that time.

Toga once more kept his wand away and cough his embarrassment away. Honestly, they can act so stupid at times.

Lucius did the same, running a hand through his hair instead.

_Men._

"So… I think you wouldn't want to go away here in Japan, after all-"

"Of course she`d come with us, we`re her godparents for Merlin`s sa-"

"As I was saying with can harness your abili-"

"Hogwarts is more than enough to tea-"

"If a certain person wouldn't stop cutting me off I`ll he-"

"I would like to see someone tr-"

"_**Boys!" **_Narcissa yelled, successfully halting the testosterone filled battle. "Dear, its up to you… I just want you to know that whoever you pick is ok with us, all we wanted for you is the best." Narcissa softly said as she knelt dow to meet Kagome`s eye level, ignoring the sparks flying behind her nor the glaring males.

"Well…" Kagome began. The two men looked at her intently, chanting their choice of answer like a mantra inside their heads.

'_Malfoys! Malfoys! Malfoys!'_

'_Japan! Japan! Japan!'_

"I think I would like to go with Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius."

"HA!" Lucius uncharacteristically yelled in triumph, pointing an offending digit at Toga`s face complete with twitching brows. It took a while for him to realise what he`s doing before he straightened up, coughed discreetly and gave a nod of approval towards Kagome who struggled to keep her mirth.

'_I have a very weird but funny uncle.'_

Narcissa hugged her once more, elated at the notion of keeping her.

Toga grudgingly took out some stack of papers before saying; "Sign this and you`re free to go."

Lucius signed the papers, his shit eating smirk still present as Toga struggled to not punch the man`s face in.

'_England, here I come!' _thought Kagome in glee.

* * *

Okay, this is so fun to right.. XD! One of my reviewr said the its nice to see a good Lucius for a change… Sorry to disappoint honey but Lucius is not entirely good in this fic. Yes, he`ll be a little OOC since I need him to be a kind and loving father to Draco.. But never in a million years would I remove his ego.

That's why I like him so much! He`s an asshole with an ego a size of his own head!

And him fighting with Toga is really quite amusing… I thought of him as a very competitive man and would fight over the smallest of things just to prove he`s the best man out there…XD Oh Lucius you prideful little git!

Anyways, next chapter, I have no idea how to tackle so unless someone would give me some ideas, you Lusters are in for a LOOOOOOONG wait… XD

You can ask questions and I`ll answer them at the next chapter!

~JA NE LUSTERS!


End file.
